List of The Geo Team episodes
The Geo Team is an American animated television series created by Geo G. for The Greeny Channel. The series is epitomized by its team of the same name, which consists of Green Bob, Little Guy, Homer Simpson, Crash Bandicoot, Eric Cartman, Geo, Jan Soto, Jason, Bloo, The Once-ler, Coraline Jones, Margo Gru, Toon Link, Dave, Blossom, Elsa the Snow Queen, Hatsune Miku, Ico, Yorda, Stuart, Red Puckett, Norman Babcock, former member Dick Grayson, and their leader Geo Guy. The show is set in the fictional town of Geoville. The series was conceived by Geo in 1989 after the original run of Geo's World for the American Broadcasting Company. Geo centered the show on Geo Guy and his team, The Geo Team, the main group of 23 people against Gree Guy's evil team The Gree Team, begins to start adventure. So come along with The Geo Team to see exciting, funny and sad things that comes ahead us. The Geo Team first appeared in the original unaired pilot in 1990. The latter became one of the first Internet viral videos, which ultimately led to its production as a series. The cartoons were adapted into a half-hour television series on July 14, 1991 with the episode "The Fun Begins", which led to a series of half-hour episodes. Subsequent ratings have varied but it remains one of The Greeny Channel's highest rated shows, and is slated to air through in May 2017 due to Greenytoons being hated. The Geo Team is Glass Ball Productions' second television series after Geo's World in 1989. The series has received numerous accolades, including one Annie Award and one Primetime Emmy Award. It has mainly received mixed reviews from media critics. The Geo Team holds a TV-PG rating. A feature film of the series was released in theaters on March 16, 2001 and became a commercial and critical success. A sequel was released on January 18, 2013 and a spin-off featuring Dick Grayson as the main character is set for July 24, 2015, while a second sequel, The Geo Team Movie 3 and the Dick Grayson sequel Dick Grayson 2: Tales of a Teenage Boy are set to be released on January 15, 2016 and on July 13, 2018. Series overview Episodes Pilot (1990) Season 1 (1991-1992) Season 2 (1992-1993) Season 3 (1993-1994) Season 4 (1994-1995) Season 5 (1995-1996) Season 6 (1996-1997) Season 7 (1997-1998) Season 8 (1998-1999) Season 9 (1999-2000) Season 10 (2000-2001) Season 11 (2001-2002) Season 12 (2002-2003) Season 13 (2003-2004) Season 14 (2004-2005) Season 15 (2005-2006) Season 16 (2006-2007) Season 17 (2007-2008) Season 18 (2008-2009) Season 19 (2009-2010) Season 20 (2010-2011) Season 21 (2011-2012) Season 22 (2012-2013) Season 23 (2013-2014) Season 24 (2014-2015) On November 29, 2013, The Greeny Channel renewed The Geo Team for a 13-episode twenty-fourth season. On May 17, 2014, The Geo Team's Facebook page announced season 24 would start on October 15, 2014. Future seasons On January 4, 2014, Geo G. annouced that an agreement was reached to keep The Geo Team going through season 26 in 2017. He also plans for new members that will star in new episodes. Specials Feature films Movies made for television, including The Geo Team Halloween Special, were The Greeny Channel original movies, but the theatrical films were premiered in movie theaters. All of the theatrical films are distributed from Universal Pictures. Unaired episodes Category:Episodes Category:Lists Category:The Geo Team Wiki